


Фундаментальная ошибка Курта Хаммела

by lashden



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashden/pseuds/lashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>семинары Курта Хаммела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фундаментальная ошибка Курта Хаммела

\- Раз, два, три, четыре, Хаммел, выше ногу! Пять, шесть, семь, восемь, ты не слышишь меня, Хаммел?! – так сразу и не поймешь, что хуже: то ли омерзительный голос хореографа, покрикивания которого превращаются в карканье, то ли тупая боль в связке, текущая вверх по бедру, когда Курт поднимает лодыжку. Скверно и то, что труппа останавливается и смотрит на него; каждый считает своим долгом бросить самодовольный взгляд, каждый видит в этом свое профессиональное призвание: жадно запоминать то, как Курт растирает мышцы под коленом и закусывает губы, - это смысл жизни практически всего кордебалета. Кордебалет спит и видит, как Курт опускается на пол и терзает свою ногу. Кордебалету хочется прийти однажды на репетицию и достать мобильные телефоны, чтобы заснять, как Курт стонет от боли.  
Курт знает об этом, и поэтому он не может позволить себе быть жертвой дольше пяти секунд. Курт вообще не может позволить себе быть жертвой. 

Он раздумывает над своим возможным драматическим уходом из зала в сопровождении мощного пассажа о том, что он должен петь, он не хочет ничего, кроме как петь-петь-петь. Ему необходимо петь, потому что у него саднит горло от песен, которые там застряли. Он не может больше танцевать, у него больше нет сил, и он готов бросить все.  
Курту двадцать, и он прекрасно контролирует свои желания: он не уходит, и он не поет. Он остается в студии и слушает визг хореографа, когда ошибается в движении.  
Это, по большей части, замешано на гордости: он знает, что он лучший. Все знают об этом. Он не может сдаться так просто. Он выбьет главную роль.  
К тому же, он еще не готов признать, что допустил ошибку.

Курт великолепно умеет терпеть; он совершенствовался в этом ремесле, где надо кусать изнутри щеки и сжимать ладони в кулаки, последние лет пятнадцать, и теперь он проводит блестящие мастер-классы для начинающих.  
«Во-первых», - говорит Курт на своем воображаемом вступительном семинаре, - «жизнь однажды окажется полным дерьмом. К этому надо было бы подготовиться», - он проводит по волосам ладонями и опускает голову между колен. «Но никто из вас не успеет этого сделать».  
Курт знает по себе: ты живешь в городе, в котором всегда хотел быть, идешь на пробы в театр, в котором всегда мечтал оказаться, исполняешь песню, которую всегда хотел петь, и тебе кажется, что ты сделал все, что мог, выложился по полной, ты отдал всего себя этой песне и этому месту.  
И тебе говорят: «Мы можем предложить вам место в кордебалете».  
Курт тогда имел очень смутное представление о том, что такое кордебалет. 

\- Раз, два, три, четыре, Хаммел! Хаммел, черт тебя подери! Пять, шесть… - Курт просто отключает ту часть сознания, которая воспринимает внешние звуки и смотрит на то, как под майкой парня в первом ряду двигаются мышцы спины. Очень успокаивающее зрелище; особенно успокаивающе в нем то, что когда парень оборачивается, и его темные влажные волосы падают на лоб, можно представлять, что это Блейн. Это Блейн. Это Блейн. Настоящий Блейн в тысячу раз лучше, в тысячу раз красивее и талантливее, он почти идеален, у настоящего Блейна есть только один недостаток – его нет рядом.  
И да, настоящий Блейн – ублюдок. Курт практически не стесняется произносить это вслух. Он придерживается странного убеждения, что если повторять эту фразу достаточно часто, то однажды он все-таки услышит: «Эй, что я такого сделал?!». И Курт, готовившийся к этому весь последний год, скажет ему: «Ничего. Просто мне хотелось, чтобы ты наконец меня услышал».   
Он еще прорабатывает этот диалог, но, в целом, конечный результат сцены их воссоединения выглядит именно так.

У них не было практики в расставаниях. Они с трудом справлялись с тем, что нужно спать в разных местах, что нужно ходить на разные уроки, что в семнадцать нельзя съехаться и жить вместе вечно. Целая серия неудачных попыток не прикасаться друг к другу хотя бы час, попыток не списываться каждые пять минут, попыток не говорить без остановки «Я люблю тебя» - «Я схожу по тебе с ума». Все эти благие начинания проваливались, потому что они наконец-то нашлись, и это нельзя было долго носить в себе: случайно можно было умереть от того, насколько восхитительным было это чувство цельности. У них были идеально подходящие руки, идеально подходящие губы, идеально подходящие тела, подходящие цвета рубашек, пристрастия в еде и кинематографе – трудно оторваться от того, кто заставляет ощущать тебя полноту жизни, но Курт как-то преодолел этот барьер и смог выкроить время для подачи документов в НИАДу. 

А потом он пришел и сказал: «Я поступил в Нью-Йорк» - и у него была одна из таких блуждающих улыбок, от которых у Блейна кололо под ребрами. И Блейн ответил: «Я очень за тебя рад» - и он действительно был. И, несмотря на то, что социальный протокол был выполнен, Курт, ложась на его колени, продолжал чего-то ждать. К примеру, «я тоже собираюсь поступить, чтобы мы могли быть вместе». Ну или, «выходи за меня». Второго, кстати, ждал даже больше. Это было очевидно любому: они обязаны быть рядом всегда, - от какого-то другого исхода пахло ненормальностью. Курт прекрасно понимал, что тут уж ничего не попишешь: они созданы друг для друга, и обычно это заканчивается свадьбой, большой квартирой на Манхэттене, приемными детьми и собакой по кличке Джуди, - и он готов был тянуть на себе этот груз счастливой жизни. Курт, подставляя шею под поцелуи, думал о том, что вполне смирился бы с тем, что их помолвка прошла под аккомпанемент дешевой рекламы порошка. 

Но Блейн не предложил ему пожениться. Блейн не предложил ему вместе переехать в Нью-Йорк.  
Блейн помог ему собрать вещи, поехал с ним в аэропорт, тепло улыбался, пока они прощались, и только в последний момент, когда Курт отдавал на регистрации билет, его рука дрогнула.

«Почему ты не остановишь меня?» - спрашивает Курт. «Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты о чем-то жалел», - Блейн закрывает глаза и опять улыбается. «Ты должен делать то, что хочешь. И сейчас ты хочешь лететь в Нью-Йорк».  
Это не причина, это – отговорка.   
Блейн может сказать: «Останься. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался», - и Курт остается, опускает на пол сумку, и тогда Блейн с силой притягивает его за шею, глубоко целует у всех на виду, и все завидуют им, потому что Курт выглядит слишком счастливым, как герой мелодрамы, в которой все хорошо закончилось. Блейн обнимает его за талию, прерывает поцелуй и очень тихо говорит в его губы: «Я люблю тебя».  
Проблема в том, что Блейн не хочет, чтобы Курт оставался. И эту придуманную сцену никак нельзя поставить в фойе аэропорта, потому что один из исполнителей главных ролей не прочел текст.

И это, кстати, вторая тема, которую Курт освещает на своих семинарах. «Вам будет очень и очень плохо. С каждым новым днем будет становиться еще хуже. А человек, единственный человек, которому Вы захотите это рассказать, бросит Вас».  
Ну, на самом деле, все было не так уж и драматично: в первое время они очень часто созванивались, списывались, и, с натяжкой, можно было сказать, что все по-старому. Курт рассказывал о том, что учиться в Академии трудно, но ему все нравится, и он говорил-говорил-говорил, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы Блейн все знал, и у него нервно дрожал голос, потому что Курт не видел его и не знал, как он реагирует. А ему нужно было видеть, как Блейн улыбается, глядя на него, как подпирает кулаком щеку, как облизывается, отпивая кофе. Курту нужны были визуальные подтверждения того, что все в порядке, что Курт в Нью-Йорке, а Блейн в Огайо, но это не изменило ровным счетом ничего.   
И он слышал: «Я люблю тебя, Курт», - и тогда отпускало. Первый год эта схема работала.

Первым летом, когда они видятся, их поедает голод: Блейн оставляет на нем несколько укусов, обменивая их на длинные красные полосы на спине, и никак не может найти середину между мурлыканием бродвейских песенок с утра и звенящими от напряжения ариями по вечерам. Курт не спит по ночам и, когда Блейн закрывает глаза, укладывается на его живот и тихо рассказывает, как сильно любит его.  
Курт не помнит, о чем поет Блейн, когда они в очередной раз расстаются. Он не помнит, что Блейн ему говорит. У него какие-то проблемы с легкими, он не может дышать, он сжимает челюсть и пытается плакать не так безутешно. Люди в самолете пытаются его утешить, протягивают салфетки, предлагают помощь. Такое ощущение, что ему действительно как-то можно было помочь.

Осенью Хаммел пишет свой первый воображаемый бестселлер: «Секрет успеха: как выжить, услышав на улице песню, которую пел Ваш парень». Курт учится игнорировать музыку; главное - не вслушиваться в текст, не пытаться найти песню для Блейна, забыть о том, как волнующе он может тянуть низкие ноты, как от них ноет низ живота. Курт учится не думать о том, как у него затекает шея в ожидании поцелуев и размазанного по ней шепота о каком-нибудь мюзикле, как у него дрожат руки, когда он надевает бабочку, как он дергается, услышав на незнакомце духи Блейна.   
Курт сокращает количество звонков, потому что единственное, о чем он может говорить, - как ему плохо без Блейна. Он переживает это каждую секунду, и ему никто не помогает. Он снова привыкает прятать руки в карманы, чтобы не мерзли, привыкает брать один кофе, привыкает не оборачиваться на чужой смех. Курту в одиночестве приходится справляться с тем, что в толпе он ищет взглядом Блейна, что он слышит его, что он чувствует его.   
Курту в одиночестве приходится справляться с пониманием того, что действительно любит Блейна, и в этом больше нет ничего наносного: нет никаких блесток и розовых сердечек, - в его груди осталась очень больная любовь, которая скребется каждую ночь и просится наружу, чтобы потереться о ладонь своего возлюбленного. Курт боится звонить ему, но пишет много смсок. Это заканчивается тем, что Блейн звонит ему сам.  
«Послушай, все это… Не заменяет тебя», - замолкает на несколько секунд, наверное, наблюдая, как пальцы сминают край кофты. «Смски не заменяют тебя. Прекрати это», - голос Блейна становится тише. «Просто прекрати».  
Это отличный момент для страстного отрепетированного театрального монолога о любви. Подходящее время для нежной песни.  
Идеальная пауза для того, чтобы произнести «Я люблю тебя. По-настоящему. Я люблю тебя».

Но Курт говорит: «Хорошо». Курт говорит: «Хорошо, я понимаю».   
На самом деле, он ничего не понимает. Он прижимает ладони к глазам и закрывает лицо. Просто у него нет сил сказать: «Я запутался. Я люблю тебя, но уехал от тебя. А ты не остановил меня. Мне нужна помощь во всем этом». Курт всегда решает все сам и не впутывает в свои проблемы дорогих ему людей.  
Он убирает отросшие волосы под обруч и запрокидывает голову. Это нелепо, но он ждет, что Блейн, как обычно, подойдет сзади, поцелует его и скажет, как это глупо – пытаться скрыть что-то от него, особенно эти повзрослевшие чувства, с которыми Курт сам не справляется.   
Он сидит, запрокинув голову, и сталкивается с тем, что другие называют реальностью, но Курт Хаммел считает это разочарованием.

На девятнадцатый день рождения Блейн решает отпустить его. Блейну кажется, что он все делает правильно, когда звонит Курту и говорит: «Мы не можем так больше». Блейну также кажется, что он полностью понимает Курта, который не сможет ни с кем сойтись, пока на нем висят эти отношения. Блейну кажется, что Курту будет лучше с кем-нибудь другим, живущим в его городе.  
И это расстраивает Курта куда больше, чем их разрыв. То, что Блейн не понимает, как нужен ему, как Курт любит его – именно это заставляет Курта вцепиться зубами в свою ладонь и молча рыдать, слушая, как Блейн, своим удивительным хрипловатым голосом, раздирает их на части.

После этого мэр Нью-Йорка делает личный звонок Курту и очень вежливо спрашивает его: «Мистер Хаммел, ну что это такое?.. Мы же заключали контракт, Курт. Вы должны сиять! Сиять! Бродвей сидит в потемках без Вашей энергии уже два месяца!», но Курт не находится, что сказать своему воображаемому собеседнику.  
Курт Хаммел уделяет много внимания этому вопросу на своих мастер-классах, он говорит: «Однажды ты просыпаешься и понимаешь, что собираешься лежать под одеялом до Рождества. Собираешься ждать момента, когда можно будет написать письмо и попросить: «Пожалуйста, пусть он будет со мной». И пока ты лежишь в кровати, ты постепенно угасаешь. Это очень печально».  
Пробы Курта выпали как раз на то время, когда от его крикливости в одежде, манерности поведения и внутренней энергетики остались лишь заметки в блоге Берри. Он шел на пробы, и он сделал там все, что смог сделать, имея в грудной клетке дыру размером с кулак.   
Блейн не звонит и не спрашивает, как все прошло. Потому что Блейн – ублюдок.

-… Шесть, семь, восемь – и-и-и закончили на сегодня! Вы прекрасно поработали! Удачи завтра на премьере! – хореограф хлопает, и все поддерживают аплодисменты. Курт сжимает пальцы в замок: завтра он и его растянутая связка будут иметь честь танцевать и подпевать в кордебалете. Завтра будет еще хуже, чем сегодня. Не та вещь, которой хочется поаплодировать.  
\- Хаммел?.. Хаммел, подойди сюда! – Курт делает вопросительное движение рукой в воздухе, но все-таки подходит. – Хаммел, у тебя какие-то проблемы?  
\- У меня все прекрасно, - пожимает плечами и отирает пот со лба. – Что-то не так?  
\- За исключением того, что ты двигаешься, как эпилептик, все замечательно… - в разговоре возникает неловкая пауза, как будто хореограф хочет толкнуть ему наркотики, но на деле он всего лишь спрашивает: - Ты сможешь завтра? – приятно слышать в этом чуть больше утверждения, чем вопроса. - Есть замена, - мужчина скрещивает руки на груди и наклоняет набок голову.  
\- Я смогу, - тупая боль в ноге вторит этой фразе. – Я смогу.  
\- Хорошо. Хорошо… - хореограф кивает и протягивает ему ладонь. – Рад работать с тобой.  
\- Спасибо, - это действительно приятно, и губы Курта расходятся в улыбке, заставляющей улыбаться в ответ.  
Курт сможет. Он ведь смог как-то прожить год без Блейна.   
По сравнению с этой болью, все остальное кажется мелочью.  
*  
\- До начала второго акта пять минут, - отточенные действия: взять обезболивающее, запить, отвернуть штанину, снять бинт, растереть мазь, заново перевязать колено, и, наконец, выдохнуть.   
\- Две минуты до выхода, - еще один акт. Надо просто дышать, не забывать дышать.  
\- Минута, - еще один акт. Еще целый акт можно надеяться увидеть его.  
\- Начали!

Курт, безусловно, испытывает какую-то ломку, понимая, что люди смотрят не только на него – они смотрят еще и на остальной кордебалет, а Курту не очень нравится делить внимание публики. С другой стороны, - вскидывая ногу, думает Курт, - он на Бродвее, почти поет, почти танцует, у него узкий блестящий костюм и слой грима на лице. Ему двадцать, и, в принципе, он неплохо справился с тем, что не получил главную роль. У него, наверное, еще есть время.  
И он как-то примиряется с тем, во что превратилась его жизнь. Он танцует и автоматически что-то поет, протягивает руку партнерше, шире улыбается, поворачивается на носках и вытягивает вверх руки, завершая куплет. В этом, конечно, нет «особенной-энергетики-Курта-Хаммела», но в этом нет и драматического эмоционального эксгибиционизма на сцене. И ему кажется, что все закончится хорошо, что еще полчаса – и он опустится в холодную ванну, он очистится и сможет двигаться дальше.

Курт присаживается на колено, хлопая в ладони, и вот именно здесь, за минуту до конца песни, тело его подводит: он понимает, что не может подняться с пола, потому что у него свело судорогой ногу.  
И дальше происходит эта постановочная встреча взглядами: по позвоночнику протягивают проволоку, Курт вскидывает голову от внезапной боли и видит Его. Блейн приподнимается с кресла и смотрит на то, как он, отыгрывая лицом все страдания Вертера, не может встать с пола.  
К чертям жалость Блейна. К чертям самого Блейна, - Курт раздражается, потому что он все-таки приехал. Он приехал на мюзикл, на который его не звали, но не смог приехать к самому Курту, когда он умолял сделать это чуть ли не каждый вечер. Это очень бесит.   
И совсем уж выводит его из равновесия то, что какая-то часть его сердца ликует и орет, заглушая музыку: «Он приехал! О боже мой, он действительно приехал!».

Курт улыбается и с легкостью поднимается вместе со всеми остальным балетом в нужный момент и очень грациозно встает в позицию, когда они допевают песню.   
Блейн аплодирует ему. Зал поддерживает его аплодисменты.  
Во рту появляется соленый привкус: то ли от пота, то ли от того, что любовь Курта Хаммела все-таки нашла выход наружу и разодрала в клочья его грудь.  
*  
\- Привет, - подло здороваться со спины, потому что Курт совсем не ожидает встреч около гримерки, и он вздрагивает от звука этого голоса. Курт смутно надеется, что Блейн все-таки уйдет, что, может, он понимает, как сильно ранил его, и не будет обнажать эту рану.  
\- Привет, - конечно, руки подводят его, и возникает заминка с тем, чтобы открыть дверь и запереться изнутри.  
Блейн подходит сзади, и его ладонь накрывает ладонь Курта, помогая отпереть гримерную.   
\- Устал? – надо поддерживать диалог, но сердце Курт вопит что-то невразумительное, упрашивая заткнуться и поцеловать Блейна. Потому что от одного прикосновения у Курта подкашиваются ноги. Потому что от одного звука его голоса у Курта перехватывает дыхание, а Курту хочется дышать.  
«Дорогое сердце, но ведь он бросил меня!» - «Да какая разница!», - отвечает сердце. «Какая, к черту разница…». Блейн опирается плечом о стену, чуть поднимает подбородок для их специального поцелуя между ключицами и останавливает взгляд на губах Курта.  
\- Да… - приходится сглотнуть; в гримерной никого нет, потому что это постановочная сцена, и сценарий им благоволит: приглушенный свет, запах духов с ароматом зеленого чая – Курт присаживается на стол перед зеркалом, чтобы не видеть того, как превосходно они смотрятся в отражении.  
\- Ты был великолепен, - Блейн садится напротив его и кладет ладони на его колени, как будто не было ни этого года, ни расставания.  
\- Я… я не был, - порывисто выдыхает и закрывает глаза. – Я не был.  
\- Ты был, Курт. Ты всегда великолепен… – аккуратно дотрагивается до лодыжки и, мягко проводя ладонями, задирает штанину. – Я ведь говорил беречь себя… - глухое недовольство.  
\- Еще ты говорил, что любишь меня, - это уж совсем грязный прием, но Блейн отрывается от созерцания повязки и просовывает под бинт два пальца: бинт вдавливает отпечаток пальцев в кожу.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - Курту хочется его ударить, но приходится наблюдать со стороны, как его пальцы запутываются в темных волосах, уничтожая прическу, ведут от виска к подбородку и застывают на губах.  
\- Это неправда, - Блейн трется носом о ладонь и двигает пальцами под бинтом, ослабляя давление. Жалкая попытка убрать с ноги его руку заканчивается тем, что их ладони соединяются, и Блейн наклоняется к его ноге, оставляя на ней мелкие поцелуи. Это невероятно красиво: алые губы медленно тянутся от голени к колену, обхватывают конец бинта и тянут на себя, распуская белую ленту. Курт похож на балерину, которой развязывают пуанты, балерину, которая очень устала, но ее верный поклонник пришел облегчить ее страдания. – Пожалуйста… - Блейн упирается лбом в колено Курта и замирает. – Пожалуйста, прекрати… - в этом слишком много тоски, и Курту не хочется жалеть Блейна до тех пор, когда он не поднимает обезображенного болью лица. - …у тебя желтые глаза.  
\- Что? – сиплый смешок.  
\- У тебя желтые… - он не договаривает, потому что Блейн подрывается со стула, тянет его к себе и целует. И это здорово. И это ожидаемо. Это так, как должно быть: жадно, поддевая язык, прикусывая губы, ни на секунду не отрываясь друг от друга, с хриплым «Блейн» и таким же хриплым «Курт», - и заканчивается тем, что Курт обхватывает его за талию ногами и прижимается к его торсу, когда Блейн опускается рукой к его ягодицам и разрывает долгий поцелуй.  
\- Господи, я задохнусь сейчас… - Курт пытается вздохнуть, но поцелуй в шею больше похож на укус – он громко ахает и отводит лопатки, еще больше подставляясь, напрашиваясь на точно такой же синяк с другой стороны.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - получается очень театрально: губы в губы, Блейн придерживает ладонями его лицо и закрывает глаза. – Я люблю тебя, - Курт должен сказать «Ты ублюдок, Блейн!», потому что он репетировал эту фразу, потому что она настолько острая, что порежет Блейну щеку.  
Но Курт думает о том, что у Блейна желтые глаза. Не темно-карие, как он считал, а желтые.   
Если Курт ошибся с цветом глаз, может, он ошибся и в чем-то другом?..  
\- Зачем тогда?..  
\- О боже мой! - Блейн кусает его за подбородок и вжимается в пах. – Я люблю тебя! Когда ты любишь кого-то, ты отпускаешь его, даже если это приносит тебе боль! Потому что настоящая любовь никогда не бывает приятной! – Курт прикладывает ладонь к левой стороне груди Блейна.  
\- Здесь – больно? – он подается вперед бедрами, чтобы между ними не осталось пространства, чтобы Блейн не смог уйти от ответа.   
\- Больно, - легкое касание ртом груди; Курт обнимает его и очень тихо говорит:  
\- Мне было в тысячу раз больнее, - Блейн упирается руками позади него и почти впечатывает в стол.  
\- Так почему же ты не сказал мне? – они слишком тесно прижимаются друг к другу: нельзя скрыть, что у Курта дрожат колени, нельзя скрыть, что Блейн приоткрывает рот не для ссоры – для поцелуев, нельзя скрыть, что они хотят снова быть вместе. 

«Для того, чтобы быть вместе, нужно просто не быть по одному», - это название заключительного семинара Курта, где он учит, как рассказывать другим людям о своих чувствах.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, хорошо? - Блейн утыкается носом в его плечо, и его плечи подрагивают от смеха.  
\- Хорошо, - в поцелуе – облегчение, - хорошо-хорошо-хорошо…  
\- Хаммел! С дебютом тебя!.. – все смотрят на них. Ну и плевать.

Курт Хаммел признает, что совершил свою главную ошибку, позволив отпустить себя.


End file.
